


Fake Pretend

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to get rid of an annoying flirt. But who's going to be Michael's fake lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Warning for mention of explicit sex.

The blond girl snuggled against him, showing her cleavage outrageously. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Jennifer, I told you. My lover will be here soon."

She pouted. "But you told me that half an hour ago. Maybe she won't come !" She emptied her bottle of beer and asked for another.

Of course, she wouldn't come. She didn't exist. After having his "not interested" being disregarded for the third time – and because they had had one or three too many beers – lying had seemed a good idea.

He was pushing away Jennifer one more time when the pub's door opened. Curious, Michael turned around. He smiled and waved at the newcomer. "Hey, James !"

Jennifer looked at the young man who had entered, then at Michael. "No way !"

Michael's intoxicated mind thought 'why not ?'

He had to talk to James. He stood up and stumbled to his friend. He hugged an astonished James fiercely. It was new to have him so close, but it felt strangely right : the way his smaller frame fit against Michael's, how Michael's arms wrapped nicely around James's shoulders... The heat of James's body felt good in the chilly atmosphere of the bar. So close to his face, Michael basked in James's wood-scented aftershave and it made him dizzy. 'I've drunk too much,' he thought.

After a moment, Michael whispered in James's ear : "We're lovers. Play along."

"What ?"

Michael didn't have time to explain. Jennifer jumped on them with glee : "Guys ! I didn't know ! Oh my god, that's so great !"

Michael winked at James, who wasn't yet showing more understanding of what was happening, and turned towards Jennifer, keeping an arm around James's waist.

"How many..." she started, quickly interrupted by James.

"Four," he answered out of the blue.

Both Michael and Jennifer stared at him as if he had grown two more heads – and horns. "What ?" the young woman asked.

"Which question did you answer ?" Michael added.

Panic tainted James's cheeks with pink. He struggled with an answer, until he said : "How many time we had sex ?"

Michael's face flushed instantly. With James's words had come the image of a very naked James – strong and pale, freckled shoulders and ginger bush and everything – and, right after it, of James's cherry red lips on his cock. He choke on his breath.

"James ! You're so filthy !" Jennifer laughed and punched his arm. "I wanted to know how many dates you had ! But I guess it's irrelevant now."

Even in the dim light of the bar, Michael couldn't miss James's blushing cheeks. They shone brightly against his pale flesh. 'Are they warm to the touch ?' Michael wondered.

Jennifer looked at them together. "You're the most gorgeous couple I've ever seen," she slurred. "I have to admit defeat, I can't compete." She turned her bottle of beer upside down, making James gasp, but only a few drops fell. "Time to go to bed." She slammed a bunch of crumpled bills on the bar, and left without a word.

Stunned, James turned towards Michael. "What was that about ?"

With a shrug, Michael explained : "She was being insistent. I created a fake lover, and when you came in, she thought it was you. Easier to go along."

"Oh," James replied, seemingly disappointed. He ordered a beer on the tap. While he was being served, he tought it over until his eyes lightened. "Wait, does it mean you have no lover ?"

"That's what I said. Single as the last bottle on the shelf." He looked at his own beer. "Poor bottle," he said, before emptying it in one gulp.

James smiled mischievously, staring right at Michael's face. "Maybe not for long. Who knows..."

Michael looked at the deep pools of James's eyes, at his lips as plump as strawberries. Maybe tomorrow, when he was sober, he would ask James out. Maybe.


End file.
